


Fire

by TheFunk



Series: The Nature of Love - Kpop Poetry [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Youngjae muses on his relationship with Jaebum.





	Fire

He is fire  
Bright, warm  
Unpredictable

At times he is  
A candle, a fireplace  
Warm, comforting, soothing

At other times he is  
A house fire, a forest fire  
Wild, hot, dangerous

I fear I will be burned

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
